


Just Kiss the Boy

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [45]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Leia Organa Ships It, Leia has no time for your awkwardness, M/M, Post The Last Jedi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: After The Last Jedi, they're all holed up in the next hidey-hole. And everyone is slowly growing fed-up with Finn and Poe.





	Just Kiss the Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



Star Wars || Stormpilot || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Just Kiss the Boy || Stormpilot || Star Wars

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Just Kiss the Boy

Fandom: Star Wars

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters and story reserved to George Lucas. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff

Main Pairing: Poe/Finn

Star Wars Characters: Poe Dameron, Finn, BB-8, Rey, Rose Tico, Leia Organa

Summary: Prompt: "Luck? Nope. Skills." - "If it's skill then do it again." for Finn/Poe.

After _The Last Jedi_ , they're all holed up in the next hidey-hole. And everyone is slowly growing fed-up with Finn and Poe.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Just Kiss the Boy_

"That shot was _pure luck_!", declared Finn, narrowing his eyes at Poe.

Poe grinned lazily, slouching down more in his seat. "Luck? Nope. Skills."

"If it's skill, then do it again", huffed Finn in disbelief.

The lazy grin on Poe's face turned into a smirk as he leaned forward, took a balled-up sheet of paper and threw it over his head - perfectly hitting it into the bin behind him. Finn huffed, trying to mask how impressed he was.

"There. Pure skills", stated Poe smugly and leaned back.

"One more", demanded Finn stubbornly. "One's luck, two's coincident."

It was Poe's turn to huff. "And what's in it for me?"

"Huh?", grunted Finn confused.

"You know. Like... a bet. If I can make the shot, what do I get?", asked Poe, a twinkle in his eyes as he leaned forward some more.

"W-What do you... want?", asked Finn a bit stumped.

He looked a little flustered as he stared at his friend. Poe lost a bit of that twinkle in his eyes, growing unsure himself as he sat back again.

"Well, I don't know. What would _you_ want if I can't make the shot?", asked Poe instead.

"I don't know?", grunted Finn with a confused frown.

"Oh, by the Force, just _kiss_!", exclaimed Leia in utter irritation. " _No one_ wants to watch the two of you dance around each other any longer."

Rey and Rose, who stood with Leia at a table, trying to discuss plans, just nodded gravely in agreement, staring the two men down. Both Finn and Poe suddenly became very aware of the small audience they had in the confined space they all found themselves in.

They had been locked into their newest hide-out for _weeks_ without anything to do. And every single one of the rebels had been fed-up with Poe and Finn for days now. Some, namely Leia, Rey and Rose, more than others. Because watching the two share clothes and hug and stare at each other for lengthy periods at a time was only fun for so long before it grew decidedly more _frustrating._ Leia crossed her arms sternly as she stared Poe down. The pilot flushed embarrassed, but before he could speak up, Finn pressed a quick, soft kiss to his lips.

BB-8 beeped happily as he rolled in a circle around the two, while Poe pulled Finn right back in for a proper kiss, Finn gladly leaning into it.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kimmy made me watch Star Wars for the first time. All of them. And I really-really-reeeaaally like the new guys. Especially Poe.
> 
> And of course, Kimmy had to use my newest prompt-list on tumblr (visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) to keep up with such things) to make me write my first Star Wars.


End file.
